The Hokage
by Uozumi
Summary: Sometimes sacrifice is needed in gaining another feather. Naruto universe.


**Title** _The Hokage_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** General  
**Rating** PG  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Summary** Sometimes sacrifice is needed in gaining another feather. Naruto universe.  
**Note** This is a one-shot. The chapter delineations are just to group to simulate as though one was reading this story in a volume of _Tsubasa_.

**_The Hokage_**

"You understand that this jutsu comes with a price."

"Yes."

"It costs the thing you hold most precious."

"I know."

"Then are you willing to pay?"

"Yes. I am willing to do anything for my village."

**Chapter One: The Village of the Leaf**

The village streets were packed with people hurrying, constantly looking up at the sky and checking on the sun. Some wore normal clothes but a good percentage had a blue band somewhere on their person, a metallic decoration displaying the same leaf-like symbol on it. Deep within the market district, a light a slow gathering of smoke began until it erupted into tendrils that faded and left four people standing in the middle of the thoroughfare.

One of the taller ones, a man with longish white hair surveyed the people around them. A tall dark haired man beside him was exchanging disgruntled words with an innocent talking manju bun looking creature while two teenagers stood just in front of them.

"Is there a feather on this world, Mokona?" Syaoran looked to the manju bun creature.

Mokona closed its eyes and then nodded speaking in a slightly solemn tone. "Yes, it's - "

"Hello," a voice interrupted Mokona.

The group looked ahead and saw two teenagers standing before them. The girl was just slightly shorter than the boy and they both wore the same green vest and blue band. She wore her band across her forehead and he wore his at an angle so it covered his left eye. "Are you the people Yûko-san sent?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Syaoran replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rin and this is Kakashi," the girl replied. She and Kakashi looked not too much older than Sakura and Syaoron and they weren't much taller either. "Who are you?"

"I'm Syaoran, This is Fai-san," the teenager indicated the man with white hair, "Kurogane-san," he gestured to the tall dark haired man, "Sakura-hime," he pointed to the girl beside him, "and Monkona."

"You said that Hokage-sama sent you?" Fai asked. "Who is that?"

"Hokage-sama is the leader of the Fire Country," Rin replied. "He wishes to speak with you. We should leave soon before you attract too much attention."

"Everyone seems to be in a hurry," Kurogane stated, looking around. "I don't think they care."

"The sun is going to start setting soon," Rin said. "The want to get their shopping done and get home before it sets." She started leading them in the direction of the highest building in the village.

"What happens when the sun sets?" Fai asked.

Abruptly Kakashi moved and caught Sakura before she could hit the ground. In the last world they had visited, she had stayed up long hours due to a demon that was preying on young women while they slept. The group had slain the dragon, but the toil had obviously caught up to the princess. She forced herself to keep her eyes open and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Kakashi-san."

Syaoran looked over at the taller boy. He too had made a move to catch Sakura, but by the time he was starting to move, the boy had gotten there first. He had never seen such speed. Kakashi glanced at Syaoran but said nothing, merely guiding Sakura over to the brunette.

"Are you okay, Sakura-hime?" Syaoran asked as they continued along. Sakura nodded through sleepy eyes and kept working hard at staying awake.

They soon arrived at the Hokage complex. Rin led them up the steps as Kakashi stayed behind the group. Sakura wavered every so often, but she managed to stay awake. They went up several flights of steps and finally arrived in a reception area outside of two large doors. The group proceeded up to them, the guards watching the group the entire time, not verbalizing questions due to their escorts. Rin knocked on the doors and stated who they were and their purpose.

After receiving an answer, she turned to their visitors. "Hokage-sama will see you now."

The group of five slipped through the door and it closed behind them. A man close to Kurogane's height stood behind the desk. He had shaggy long dark blonde hair and wore white dress clothes, a hat with fabric draped over the brim hanging behind him on a peg in the wall. He surveyed the four humans and Mokona. "Mokona," he said warmly, "I see that Kakashi and Rin found you."

"Hokage-sama." Mokona bowed from his perch on Kurogane's shoulder.

At the stunned looks on the human's faces, the Hokage smiled. "Mokona and I met just a few days ago. I met him when talking with Yûto-san." He paused and then put a hand behind his head. "Oh forgive me, I should introduce myself. I am the Fourth Hokage, the leader of this village Konoha." His smile seemed to grow at mention of his village. "Who are you?"

Each person gave their name and then Syaoran said, "Hokage-sama, we are looking for a feather. We need it to retrieve Sakura-hime's memories."

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, Yûto-san told me that there would be a group of four people and Mokona coming today looking for feathers." He studied them a moment and then asked, "What do they do exactly besides return Sakura-hime's memories?"

"They increase the power of things," Syaoran replied, "or enhance it in some form."

The Hokage grew quiet and then he closed his eyes. "I think I know where it is actually." He paused and then said, "Two nights ago one of the tailed beasts attacked our village. It has attacked after sundown both times and we haven't figured out a way to contain or kill the creature. We have lost countless villagers and ninja in the process."

"Ninja?" Kurogane asked. "I thought that might be what was going on."

"What do you mean, Kuro-rin?" Fai looked over at the ninja.

Kurogane glared slightly at Fai but then turned his attention to the Hokage instead. "Everyone with one of those blue bands is a ninja, right?"

"Yes, that's right." The Hokage observed the man a moment and asked, "I can tell you are a warrior. Are you a ninja as well?"

Kurogane nodded. "Which tailed beast is it?"

"The Beast of Nine Tails, the Kyûbi."

"That would explain why a village of ninja would have so much trouble," Kurogane noted.

"What do you mean, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Where I come from, there is a legend about tailed beasts. The Kyûbi is the ninth beast and one of the stronger ones. Although," he looked over at the Hokage, "it isn't strong enough to cause this much trouble."

"Exactly why it most likely has a feather," the Hokage affirmed. "In our world there is the same legend of fifteen beasts, the Ichibi being the strongest and the Kyûbi being the weakest. However, in our world, these beast truly do exist. In January, a neighboring country was attacked by the Ichibi. They used a special jutsu to seal it away but I do not know the details enough. That is why I was talking to Yûko-san. I asked her for a jutsu to help me get rid of this demon."

He surveyed the group before him. "The Kyûbi will return tonight. I'm going to confront it with this jutsu. I would ask you to stay away, but since Sakura-hime's feather is most likely involved, I will let you come with me, but no matter what happens," he made sure to meet their eyes with a hard stare, "I don't want you to interrupt this jutsu. Even if the Kyûbi is greatly weakened when losing the feather, it still must be sealed away."

"May I ask how you are going to seal it?" Fai inquired.

The Hokage didn't hesitate and answered in a clear voice, "By sealing it within myself."

**Chapter Two: For the Love of One's Village**

_"May I ask how you are going to seal it?"_

"By sealing it within myself."

Syaoran looked at the man just a few seats away from him. He was laying out the ground work for that night. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and he could notice that many in the room were apprehensive even though they hid their anxiety well.

"A group of us will attack the Kyûbi away after it is safely outside of the village," the Hokage explained. "Hopefully we can keep it from coming into the village, but we know of its long-range attacks. I will lead this group and bring our guests with me since we both have business with the Kyûbi." He ignored the glances in the direction of Syaoran's group and looked at a man who had to be at least thirty, maybe thirty-five years older than him. Their gaze locked and then the Hokage stood up. "You will all gather a group of the ninja you think will work best together and set up in different sections of the village. I want everyone to work together, communication is the key. Let's not repeat last night."

The man stood up, the rest at the table following. "You are dismissed." The group left but the elderly man hung back and Syaoran's group stayed put.

"Can you please wait in the hall?" the Hokage turned to his visitors. After they left, he looked over at the man. "Sarutobi-sensei, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" the former Hokage looked at his successor.

"I spoke with Yûko-san, the time-space witch to help me with the Kyûbi," the Hokage explained. "In exchange for the jutsu, I had to give up what is most precious to me. Naturally, I can't give up the village to save the village, so I had to give up something else." He paused. "When Syaoran-kun and his group return, they will have a baby with them. The Kyûbi will be sealed within that child."

Sarutobi watched the protégé of one of his former students. He wanted to prompt the young man, but remained silent.

"I will seal the Kyûbi within myself and revert so that the Kyûbi's seal will be the strongest," he said. "In doing that, I protect the village, but also I will become an object of hatred and ridicule." He looked over at the old man. "I'm telling you this because tonight your position will be restored. No one else can command the village other than you right now." He paused and looked out the large window. "I understand if you do not want to retake the position, but the only other people I can think of who could take over are nowhere to be found. Otherwise, I would suggest one of the Sannin."

"What would you like me to tell the villagers? I doubt you want me to tell them that this child is you," Sarutobi pointed out.

"That's right. The villagers and even the child can't know - no one can," the Hokage replied. "Tell them that I died in the battle and that the beast was sealed within the boy." He ran a finger along the windowsill and gazed over at the Hokage mountain with his half-finished bust and the carvings of the three Hokage before him. "To save my village, I give up the ability to protect them and their love for me. Everything I love about this job will be denied," he spoke more to himself than Sarutobi. Finally, he turned around and faced the man. "Do you have any questions?"

Sarutobi's eyes were looking out the window as well, surveying the village while looking trhough it at the same time. "What do you want to name the boy?"

The Hokage blinked and then he looked away. "Name him Uzumaki Naruto."

The sun began to set an hour later and the village began to prepare itself for the terror. There was one last gathering outside of the Hokage complex. The Hokage went over the plan with the group in front of him. He made sure that everything was organized and planned. He didn't want any part of the village left naked. Once he was satisfied that the village would be safe in case the Kyûbi managed to penetrate the walls, he grew quiet and looked at all the ninja around him. They were young, the oldest there just a year older than he was and the youngest was about ten years younger than he was. He gave them a smile and then said, "Let us go and defeat the Kyûbi tonight.

"You are dismissed."

He watched the group vanish and then looked over at Kurogane and Syaoran. Fai had volunteered to keep an eye over Sakura and Mokona was inside the hood of Syaoran's jacket. "Well, follow me," he said and the three took off in the direction west of the village.

The Hokage set the pace which Kurogane matched easily with his longer legs. Syaoran struggled slightly but kept them within site at all times even if he faded every so often. They hurried into the forest that surrounded Konoha, finally slowing. The Hokage held up a hand and signaled for them to stop. He was looking around them, ears attuned for any noise that could show where the Kyûbi was. This was approximately where the Kyûbi would appear every night.

"Mokona, do you - " Syaoran looked over at his shoulder at the mysteriously creature just as Mokona's eyes turned very large.

"The feather is near," Mokona said. "It's right over there."

There was a noise and the Hokage's eyes narrowed. "The Kyûbi." He spoke without looking at his companions. "You stay behind. This is my fight." Then he disappeared from view in the direction of the Kyûbi.

Meanwhile, Fai and Sakura were staying in a protected area. "I hope we aren't imposing, ma'am," Fai said to a woman who looked like an older version of Rin only with different colored hair and eyes.

"It's quite all right," Rin's mother smiled. "It helps me worry less for my husband and daughter to have people here to distract me."

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Sakura asked. She had been sleeping for a few hours and had woken a few minutes before the sun set.

Rin's mother hesitated and then she nodded. "You're worried for your friends, aren't you?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, looking down at her hands.

"Then you can help me with ripping the bandages," the woman said. "You too, Fai-san, if you wish. It will help us get through this. However, we must always be on guard. We don't know when we might have to evacuate."

Outside the village, a large fox with nine tails gleaming in star light growled. A light shot out from its mouth and ignited some of the trees in the village training grounds. It began to advance and then stopped. Looking down to its left it growled and lashed out at the Hokage who was chanting.

The man moved and continued to chant. As he did so, his voice began to change almost imperceptivity. Yellow tendrils of smoke shot up around the Kyûbi and himself as the beast cried out in alarm. The Hokage's brow wrinkled slightly and his chanting wavered slightly before it resumed the same rhythm and volume. As the yellow smoke shot up faster, the Hoakge began to shrink and the Kyûbi began to as well. The beast cried out again and tried to dive for its adversary but it could barely move as the yellow wisps began to enclose around the pair.

The Hokage was now the size of a seven-year-old boy but his chanting never wavered. The Kyûbi, which had once been a beast that easily towered over the village walls was half the size of the walls now wailing with pain. The Hokage's brows were furrowed in pain, but he pushed on as best he could to keep the same rhythm and volume of his chanting. He continued to shrink at a rapid rate, the Kyûbi struggling but following him downward.

Suddenly the Hokage felt his legs give out and he landed hard on his rear. An impulse gripped him to start crying but he tried to keep a grip on himself as he felt his mind regressing quickly away from him. He was almost there. He had to complete this before he couldn't speak any longer.

Not too far away, Kurogane and Syaoran were watching. All they could see was the occasional shadow and even then they weren't sure which was the Kyûbi and which was the Hokage. The watching pair was quiet and Mokona's mostly closed eyes were fixed in a certain point. The yellow smoke abruptly flared and strips of fire coursed through the cloud. They couldn't see anything and looked away when a blinding light erupted from the jutsu.

There was a slight hissing noise in the air and an odd smell that no one could place. Syaoran looked up and saw Kurogane approaching a figure on the ground. Mokona was hopping quickly after the ninja, Syaoran soon following. In the midst of a large burn scar on the grass lay a baby with bright red skin and just a few wisps of blonde hair.

"Is he…alive…?" Syaoran asked as they looked down. The baby wasn't moving and there wasn't any indication that it was breathing either.

Kurogane knelt down and held his hand slightly above the baby's mouth before frowning. "He's sleeping." Carefully he picked the child up and looked down at Syaoran. "Did you get the feather?"

Syaoran stood up from where he had been kneeling on the ground and held up the delicate object. "Yes."

"Then let's go back."

The day after the Fourth Hokage's funeral, Sarutobi stood in his office dressed in the white robes of the Hokage, his hat sitting atop his head. He looked at the group of people in front of him and then asked, "Are you off to a new world?"

"Yeah," Syaoran replied. "Thank you for everything." He bowed slightly as Mokona began to transport them.

"Good luck," the Hokage said as the group disappeared from view on to their next adventure.

**The End**

**Note** As much as I hate this phrase, I do confess this is my first _Tsubasa_ fic, so if it's a bit stiff or extreme in places, I'm sorry. Also, I apologize to the _Naruto_ crowd because I think some of it got lost in translation since I was trying to present them in more of a CLAMP oriented way.


End file.
